Black And White
by Mellos Mayushi
Summary: Sequel to Grey Rose. Kyori thought it was over when her uncle got arrested. But two new predators have risen to capture the life and happiness of Nekozawa's love. NekozawaXOC Discretion is advised for anyone unable to handle violence and other occurrences
1. Nowhere Near Hell

_A/N: Guess what this is?_

_Haruhi: I think we all know from the description._

_Shut up, you're ruining my humor time…_

_Haruhi: Whatever._

_Just do the disclaimer._

_Haruhi: The authoress owns nothing except for her OC Kyori, and the plot. Any other OCs that show up belong to Demonyokokuramafan or Hirumasbabysis. Rated M for blood and violence, coarse language, and any other reasons that may occur later in the story._

_Hunny: Let's read!_

**Black and White - Chapter 1: Nowhere Near Hell**

**Kyori Ootori's POV**

Or so I thought.

I limped into the Host Club a few days later, having been freshly beaten before entering the schoolyard. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I made my way to The Black Magic Club's doors. I knocked, trying to keep myself from breaking down.

The door cracked open, and Neko-kun gasped, taking in my disposition. "Kyori, what happened to you?" He asked, moving my hair out from in front of my eyes.

I choked back a sob and gripped his shirt with my good hand. "They're after me." I answered.

He gently held me to him and kissed the top of my head. "Who is?"

"I-Itoko-sama…"

And of course, he had to take that the wrong way. "OOTORI!" He grabbed his cloak and wig before marching right past me.

"N-no, Neko-kun!"

He ignored this and walked up to my cousin. "Ootori, what the hell is wrong with you? You help save her, and then you beat the living shit out of her?" He grabbed the front of Kyou-sama's shirt and glared at him.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up before looking straight at my pissed off boyfriend. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

I limped over to Neko-kun and tugged on his cloak sleeve. "Neko-kun, stop…" I pleaded.

"But he-"

"It wasn't him…It was his brothers…So don't get mad at him for something he didn't do…"

Kyou-sama looked at me and his eyes widened. "Yuuichi and Akito did this to you?" He asked.

I nodded, tears falling out of my eyes. "What did I do to deserve all of this..?"

Itoko-sama held me gently and patted my head. "You didn't do anything. It's not your fault." Bullshit.

I had begun to cough up blood when I heard running footsteps, and turned my head from Kyouya.

"MAMA! What's wrong with Auntie?" Tamaki demanded. "I saw her limping and-"

"Tamaki, calm down. She'll be fine as long as she's watched while she's not in school or at the Nekozawa home. My brothers are after her, now. This is probably the product of her getting Toosan arrested."

I looked down without ceasing to cough. "So it…is my fault…" I said between bloody coughs, my glasses falling off.

"Oh, your glasses broke!" The voice of Takako exclaimed.

"It's fine…" I just hung my head. This wasn't fair. Maybe if I wasn't born…I wouldn't be such a burden. No, If I had been born a boy. I should've been born a boy.

I should've been born a boy…

"Kyori? Are you going to be okay?" Kyou-sama inquired, placing a new pair of glasses on my face.

Like hell I was. All the recent problems, they were all my fault. I walked over to a window and looked straight at it.

Big mistake.

I looked straight at it, and my reflection was clear. I hated it. Every last pale, helpless inch of it. I drew back my hand, crying out in emotional agony, and slammed my fist into the glass, shattering it. "Kyori!" Takako exclaimed.

I fell to my knees, my newly bleeding and glass-filled hand twitching on my leg. My breathing was heavy, and I just didn't feel like standing up. I wanted to lie down and roll in the shattered glass so I could feel the pain I so greatly deserved. But yet, I just sat there, staring through the now empty window frame at a small white bird. Hw nice it must be…to not have a care in the world. I envied that bird. I envied everything for the fact that I had nothing.

"_You stupid bitch!" "Who do you think you are?" "Look what you've done you little brat!" "Die, damn you!"_

Tears streamed down my cheeks as this morning's lecture from Yuuichi-sama and Akito-sama replayed itself in my head.

"_How are you gonna fix it, Kyori?" "How are you gonna show us that you're sorry?" "Say it!" "Do __something__, you stupid bitch!"_

I'd done as Yuuichi told. I cried. I cried and took the beating given. It was all I deserved anyways. "Kyori?" Neko-kun asked.

I looked at the cloaked boy and tried to stop the tears. "Y-yes, Neko-kun?" I replied.

Why'd you do that? Look, you're a bloody mess. Come on, let's get you to a doctor. I don't think the school doctors can handle this."

I shook my head and looked down. "No."

"Why not?"

"Kyori," Mama began. "you need medical attention."

"No. It's fine." I looked at my hand and began to pull out as much glass as I could, and Daddy started having a spaz attack.

"'It's fine?' It's not fine! You're bleeding! You need to go to a hospital! MAMA! Call a doctor!" He cried.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, shut him up." Kyou-sama ordered as he started dialing.

"Will do!" The twins said in unison.

I blocked everyone out and looked at the blood on the floor. Red on white. My life wasn't even that much. More red on black, and everything is black or white. What do I do with something like that? Or maybe I don't even get that. Is it all black? Or is this as white as it gets? Have I even seen a _glimpse_ of hell yet? I thought for sure I had.

No. I haven't seen hell. But it's close enough, I'm sure.

_A/N: Woohooo! I finally got it up!_

_Haruhi: Good for you._

_Can't you be as enthusiastic as I am?_

_Haruhi: How can you be enthusiastic? She's getting hurt!_

_I'm being enthusiastic about the sequel! Sheesh._

_Kyouya: If you want chapter 2, you will review for her._

_Kyouya, be nicer about it. But yes, please Read and Review!_


	2. Tsukiyomi

_A/N: Okay, guys, I am SOOOOO sorry I didn't get this up sooner! My mom's laptop broke so I couldn't use that to type, and that demon called "writer's block" haunted Ouran. But here it is, safe and sound. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!_

_Hunny: I forgive you!_

_(anime tears) Thank you, Hunny-senpai, you're so nice._

_Hunny: And to show you how nice I am, I'll do the disclaimer! The authoress owns nothing except for her OC Kyori, and the plot. Any other OCs that show up belong to Demonyokokuramafan or Hirumasbabysis. Rated M for blood and violence, coarse language, and any other reasons that may occur later in the story._

_(tissue) Thank you, Hunny-senpai. NOW, let us no longer postpone what the readers are waiting for!_

**Black And White - Chapter 2: Tsukiyomi**

**Kyori Ootori's POV**

The rest of the week went smoothly for the most part. A few broken mirrors and windows here and there, but other than that, nothing.

I had to wonder what I'd done in my past life to deserve the treatment given. Was I really that horrible? What sin had I committed? Is my existence itself the problem? What had I done? Am I such a bad person that I have to be reminded with abuse?

Maybe this was just. Life is never fair. Who am I to think mine could be any different? But it had to fade from black to white eventually, right?

Right..?

"Yori-chan, are you okay?" Hunny-senpai asked, tugging on my sleeve.

I looked down at the small, blond third-year and smiled to the best of my ability. "Yeah, I'm alright, Hunny-senpai." I answered.

"Are you sure? You don't seem happy, Yori-chan…"

"I'm okay, I promise." Just then, the bell for the end of the school day rang, and I quickly finished up what I was doing in the Host Club. I had to get out of here.

"Kyori-kun, what's the rush?" The voice of Neko-kun asked. I turned around, and I could actually see his large blue eyes through the bangs of his black wig. He looked rather concerned. "You've been acting really strange lately."

"I…I just have to get home. You know, with Yuuichi-sama and Akito-sama after me." It was a lie, but I had somewhere to be that…well, Neko-kun couldn't know.

"Well, you're coming home in the car with me. Besides, your ankle's still broken."

Damn. He was right. And I couldn't make up a subtle excuse to walk. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

He made Belzenef kiss my cheek and chuckled in his usual dark, mystery-filled tone. "So forgetful lately. I still love you more than anything, though." Keeping Belzenef on my cheek, he lightly touched his lips to mine. "Come on, let's go home." He took my good hand and led me out of the club room. I'd have to go when he's asleep."

…

Sometime around midnight, I peeked into Neko-kun's room to see if he was asleep yet. Seeing that he was, I quietly closed the door and snuck down the stairs in the main hall. Instead of limping, I tripped on my hurt ankle and fell down the stairs. "Ow…" I whimpered quietly.

"Oh, Miss Ootori. What are you doing up so late?" That strange, slightly creepy butler of Neko-kun's asked, helping me up.

"I um…I just remembered I have to go do something at the Suoh home, so I'll be back." I had to lie to everybody, didn't I? It would never work with Kyou-sama…

"I see. Would you lie me to drive you?"

"Oh, n-no. I can walk. Thank you, though."

He looked at my hurt ankle and raised an eyebrow. "Alright, then. I'll be at your service if needed."

"Thank you." Without looking behind me, I limped out the front doors. As I slowly made my way towards my destination, the full moon seemed to follow. It seemed like a mirror; pale and scarred, just as I was. Is that what I was modeled after? The moon? Am I a creation of Tsukiyomi? I suppose it's fitting

But is this all my life will ever be? Pain and distress? I can't seem to find a way out…

I discarded this though in the recycle bin of my mind and walked up to the door of my old "home." The Ootori house. Knocking on the door, I prepared myself for the worst. They were doctors, sure. But that only made them even more dangerous. Fuyumi-sama opened the door and stepped outside. "Kyori, what are you doing here? You're gonna get killed!" She exclaimed.

"I have to. They'll hurt Neko-kun and his family if I don't let them hurt me. Fuyumi-sama, you have to understand!"

She covered my mouth and closed the door, keeping us both outside. "This is crazy! You can't do this!"

"Fuyumi, what are you doing?" The familiar voice of Akito-sama demanded as he walked outside, Yuuichi-sama standing in the doorway.

"Akito, Yuuichi. Leave her alone! They haven't wronged you!" My female cousin stood defensively in front of me, refusing to let my assailants near me.

"How can you say that?" Yuuichi-sama inquired. "They got Toosan locked up. Now say they haven't wronged us."

"It was because he beat and abused her! They had every right!" Fuyumi-sama then cried out in pain as Yuuichi-sama smacked her across the face, knocking her down. Akito-sama grabbed my bad wrist and dragged me inside, his brother following before he shut the door. "You can't do this!" Fuyumi was now beating on the locked door, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Leave her alone, you can't do this!"

I soon couldn't hear her when I was upstairs, and the two boys threw me into a room. "Kyori, look what you've done now. You've troubled Fuyumi."

"_Kyori…Look what you've done…Troubled Fuyumi…"_

They were right. Why couldn't I ever be? Whatever I do, something goes wrong. "You seem upset with yourself. Maybe we should put you out of your misery."

After those words were spoken, a familiar cold, metal assailant hit my back. I rolled over and gasped, my eyes widening.

That bat. That gods-forsaken bat. My eyes scanned the slightly rusted weapon. It was still stained with my blood. To the best of my ability, I crawled backwards, my eyes locked on the bloodstained, damned, gods-forsaken bat in Yuuichi-sama's hands. My heart raced and I could feel the pulse in my ankles. I was perfectly aware of every drop of blood in body's whereabouts. My breathing was rapid gasps as my back hit the wall. "Die!" They snarled in unison as Yuuichi-sama swung the bat at me.

_OOH! I'm evil! Look at that cliffhanger! And you know what's gonna motivate me to write chapter 3!_

_Hunny: Reviews! Reviews!_

_Very good, Hunny-senpai! (sniffles) I'm so proud of you._

_Hunny: Yay! Oh yeah. Read and Review, please!_


	3. Hospitalized

_A/N: Okay, I'm gonna warn you all now, this chapter is really sappy and angsty. Very emo-y. But it is my holiday present to all of you readers!_

_Hunny: You're so nice to them, Lu-kun!_

_Thank you. (sniffles) Such a sweet boy._

_Hunny: The authoress owns nothing except for her OC Kyori, and the plot. Any other OCs that show up belong to Demonyokokuramafan or Hirumasbabysis. Rated M for blood and violence, coarse language, and any other reasons that may occur later in the story._

_Thank you. And now, for your present, readers!_

**Black And White - Chapter 3: Hospitalized**

**Kyori Ootori's POV**

I eventually woke up to some gods-forsaken lights twisting my migraine-infested head, so I kept my eyes closed from there on. My vision may suck without glasses, but these _lights_!

"Kyori?" An insanely loud but strangely soothing voice cried out. I turned my head to the side and used my good hand to pull the pillow over my head, whining at the pain in my head.

"Be very careful with your tone of voice. Her head was hit rather hard, so she probably has a migraine. Most of her limbs are broken as well. I'll turn the lights off so it's easier on her." Someone explained.

"_Thank you..!_" I said.

Wait. What was that voice? Where am I? "Kyori-kun?" The first voice inquired softly. That's definitely Neko-kun. He lifted my head as he took the pillow off of it, and placed it back on top of the pillow. "What happened to you?"

Out of instinct, my blurred vision shifted nervously as I tried to think of something. I couldn't tell him I willingly went to them. Nor could I say I left the house at all. Was there any way out of this? Maybe I didn't have to tell him that I _went _to them. Just that is _was_ them. "Yuuichi-sama and Akito-sama…Neko-kun, where am I?"

I felt him gently fold his fingers with mine, and heard a frustrated, angry sound from his throat. "You're in the hospital, Kyori."

Should've known…"Figures. I can't move anything except for my left arm…"

When I coughed a few times, I winced at pain coming from my chest and Neko-kun rubbed his thumb against the side of my hand. "Easy there." He then sighed before continuing. "They need to leave you alone…"

I heard the door open and a few gasps before slightly calm footsteps towards the hospital bedside. "Kyori, I brought you a new pair of glasses. Fuyumi told me what happened." Itoko-sama's voice explained. I tried to sit up, but no part of my body would let me, responding to my commands with surges of pain. I started coughing because of the misery I felt in my stomach and felt a warm liquid that tasted like blood on my tongue. It probably _was_ blood. "They must've hit your stomach rather hard."

_Fuyumi-sama!_What could I possibly do now? Kyou-sama knows! Using my only good limb, I managed to get into a sitting position, then held my bad shoulder. "Can I have those glasses, Kyou-sama?"

He placed the sight aid on my face and I blinked twice, adjusting to being able to see again and the dark room. But for some strange reason, my left eye only saw…black. I must have made a face because Neko-kun said something. "Kyori-kun, what's wrong?"

"Is there something over my left eye?"

Takako came next to me and Neko-kun looked to the side. "There are bandages." Takako replied, sounding upset.

I sighed and pulled them off, knowing what was wrong. "They busted my eye…Damn."

Itoko-sama made a surprised sound in his throat and put a hand on the top of my head. "They're going to stop this. I'll make sure of that."

Making an angered sobbing noise, I smacked his hand away and looked down before holding my shoulder again. "Just don't…This is _my _problem…I can't involve any of you…"

"But kyori, with the way you've ended up this time, you can't possibly li-" Takako began before I cut her off.

"I'm sorry, but I can't!" I closed my eyes and felt tears fall from my working eye. Why were they so hell-bent on getting involved? I couldn't let them get hurt. Not because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Kyori!"

"Takako, let me handle this. You and Ootori go inform Suoh." Neko-kun said. Once the footsteps ceased and I heard the door open and close, I felt Neko-kun's hand on the left side of my face and opened my eye again. "Kyori…" He turned my head to face him and pulled his hood down, keeping his eyes locked on mine. "Please let us help you."

"I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"It hurts me already to see you like this, and it will kill me altogether if you're dead! Please, I'm begging you, I don't want to see you hurt anymore!"

Seeing tears fall from his blue eyes made my heart clench tightly. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

"That's good enough." Leaning forward, he closed his eyes and locked his lips with mine. Savoring this uncommon moment, I closed my eye and returned the gesture.

Pain. I've felt that. And comparing, it's not hell. Death. It can't be hell. So many things are so much worse. But watching the people you love hurting because of you…

That's the worst hell you can be put through.

_A/N: GAH! WHY CAN'T IT BE LONGER?_

_Hunny: You tried, and that's what matters! At least they got the next chapter!_

_Unfortuantely, chapter 4 is going to be bloody as hell. I'm sorry, everyone. But if you have weak stomachs and cannot handle reading a lot of blood, I suggest you look away from the screen next chapter._

_Hunny: At least you warned them!_

_Yeah. So anyways, this, my dear readers and reviewers, is your holiday gift. You're welcome._

_Hunny: If you wanted to give her a gift in return, continuing to read and a very nice review would be very nice of you! (noms chocolate that the authoress gave him)_


	4. The Edge

_**A/N: I'm sorry if this took too long. Writer's block is evil. And my motivation is low. Not to mention my issues with chocolate. I need frickin' chocolate… And on top of that, I got H1N1 for about a week, so that didn't help…**_

_**Hunny: You're trying and that's what matters! And I would share my chocolate with you, but I ate it all…**_

_**It's okay, Hunny-senpai. I'll be alright.**_

_**Hunny: I'll still do the disclaimer for you, Lu-kun! The authoress owns nothing except for her OC Kyori, and the plot. Any other OCs that show up belong to Demonyokokuramafan or Hirumasbabysis. Rated M for blood and violence, coarse language, and any other reasons that may occur later in the story.**_

_**Mori: A reminder and addition, this chapter will be excessively bloody, and in addition there will be partial nudity.**_

_**Thank you. And now we read.**_

**Black And White - Chapter 4: The Edge**

**Kyori Ootori's POV**

**A Week Later…**

This was getting to be near unbearable.

My left eye was surgically removed, I can barely walk straight, and if my head was ever once okay, it was in bad shape right now… This is what I get for trying to keep others from getting hurt. It's working, and if I have to go through unimaginable agony to keep it that way, so be it. I won't let anyone get hurt because of the way I was born. Not over something so simple. If Yuuichi and Akito want to torture me to the brink of insanity, they can. But they cannot hurt the ones I care about.

No. I won't let them.

And who's to say I don't deserve this? It's my own damn fault I'm a girl. If I had been a boy from the start, I…

"Yori-chan, are you okay?" Hunny-senpai asked, noticing my frustrated expression.

I quickly changed my facial expression to a reassuring one and smiled. "Yes, I'm alright, Hunny-senpai." I lied. I hated lying to that face, but I had to. It would complicate things. "Don't worry."

I handed him a cookie and he immediately dropped the subject. I straightened up my section of the Host Club as everyone else was leaving before turning around to see that butler of Neko-kun's standing in the doorway. "The master has asked me to escort you home since he will be out tonight."

I made a confused expression as I walked towards him. "Where is he going?"

"He didn't tell me that, miss."

I looked down. I guess I could go one night without him. I don't wanna be clingy. And Akito-sama and Yuuichi-sama haven't called me to go get beaten, so… I guess I should just have some down time. "Alright, then."

He led me outside and to the car, which I climbed into. I leaned against the door once he had closed it, and looked out the window, my head leaning on the glass. My life was a mini-hell already. But if I were to end it, my afterlife would be hell. Everyone who ever cared would be miserable over me. I never want that to happen. I never want their misery to be my fault. I never want them to be upset. I want them to smile. I don't want them to hurt because of me. The only one that should be in pain…

Is me.

"Miss Ootori?" The butler asked from the front seat. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed we'd stopped. I looked out the opposite window and saw that we had gotten to the house.

"Right, sorry." I replied, getting out of the car. As soon as I stepped out of it, my skin felt slightly…pained. What was with this? Maybe I've been around Neko-kun too much, I'm starting to think I'm in pain from light like he is. "I'll be upstairs." As I spoke, I opened the doors and walked inside, going up the stairs, but stopping to look at the large portrait of Neko-kun as I usually did, taking in his Russian-Japanese perfection. I had to wonder why he liked me when I was so scarred and he was so flawless. I don't have that great of a personality…What does he see in me?

"Miss Ootori, is there something wrong?"

I turned to look at the asker a little before continuing on my way upstairs. I didn't feel like speaking. My voice would just taint the sounds of the rest of the world.

Walking to my room, I had to wonder how much better the world would have been if I had been a boy. I would be happy, successful, and no one would have anything against me. But goddamn my femininity. But if I had been a boy, would Neko-kun find anyone he liked if he truly does love me and this isn't just pity? I shook the thought from my head. How could I doubt him like that? Have I really stooped that low? Am I really such a bad person that I would think something like that?

But what if it's true? No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't treat me the way he does… Would he?

I physically slapped myself across the face much like Yuuichi does and shook my head. Behave yourself, Kyori. What the hell's going on with you?

I walked into my room and sat on my bed, staring at the floor, where I should be. I rubbed my empty eye socket and tears flowed out of the working eye. I shouldn't be here. I don't deserve everything Neko-kun's given me. I'm so helpless and needy… Maybe I should just… go away…

That's it. I need to go away. Everything would be better then. Who was I kidding? "Everyone would be upset"? Dumbest thing I've ever told myself. It would all be better. Slowly. Slowly and painfully. Unbuttoning my jacket and shirt with one hand, I undid my tie with the other and thought about the best way to do this.

Most likely repetitive stabbing. And with my shirt and jacket off, I'll have clear shots of my arms. Blood loss if nothing else.

I slowly shrugged out of the clothing and got on my knees in front of my bed, reaching under it and grabbing a knife I kept under there in case of… Well, similar situations…

I took deep breaths to prepare myself as I raised the blade above my head, staying on my knees. "This is justification. Without me, things will be better for everyone. Neko-kun, I have to leave you." I said out loud to assure myself and any god that could've heard me that I had to do this.

I held back any noise my throat mustered as the knife drove through my skin and hit the bone. Tears streamed down my face instinctively from the pain, and I looked at the wound, pulling the knife out. Blood flowed out and onto the floor. For some reason when I saw my own blood, I'd always lash out, though I knew I had done it myself, and I couldn't control myself. Right now was one of those times. As much as some part of me tried to hold my body and myself from these actions, it couldn't.

I drew the blade back once again and narrowly missed my arm, stabbing my thigh instead. I cried out since I hadn't prepared myself to be hurt there, and drove the knife into my arm this time as planned. "JUST DIE, DAMN IT!" One by one, self inflicted wounds appeared in my skin and blood spattered all over the room and myself. Vibrations from the knife hitting my bone cause more blood to come out from the previous holes and flew onto my glasses and face. "You don't deserve this…" I kept reminding my self with each gouging hit.

I wasn't sure what was a hole and what was flesh, and I could almost see the bones in my arm. I dropped the knife and stood up, the blood coming out of my arm life a waterfall and slipping onto the floor. Walking over to the mirror, I knew this was the final blow to end my misery.

And everyone else's.

I slammed my undamaged arm through it, and the only thing that hit me was a few shards to my knuckles, and one, single shard hitting the artery in my wrist. That definitely will do it if the damage to my other arm won't. It wasn't planned, but hell, it works. The bitch Kyori Ootori will be dead soon, and all the pain and suffering within her group of friends will end. As I fell to the floor, I couldn't help but think how much I resembled a creation Tsukiyomi now, and the moon itself, with the self-inflicted craters and geysers of blood in my arm. Everything was warm, blood spilling onto every inch of my almost completely naked chest. It felt like Neko-kun when he hugged me. Warm and comforting. I knew I had done what had needed to be. I smiled as I blacked out, hearing what I believed to be Tsukiyomi's footsteps to come see his own flawed creation dying by her own hands. "Kami…..-sama…" I managed to get out.

_A/N: I'm so bad, I scare myself._

_Mori: (Covers Hunny-senpai's eyes)_

_Sorry, Mori. I should've excused him earlier._

_Mori: He didn't see anything._

_Good. Also, I'm sorry it couldn't be longer. I tried my hardest._

_Mori: They'll forgive you, I'm sure. At least it's not the last chapter._

_But there will be suspense! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…_

_Hunny: (Eyes still covered) Read and Review!_


	5. Doubts And Worries

_A/N: Okay, Chapter 5! Who's psyched? I AM! Oh, and I'm sorry about the scare I gave you guys last chapter. Are you ready for the break from the suspense?_

_Mori: They probably are._

_Are you here cause you won't let Hunny be here anymore?_

_Mori: Yes._

_Then will you do the disclaimer?_

_Mori: Sure. The authoress owns nothing except for her OC Kyori, and the plot. Any other OCs that show up belong to Demonyokokuramafan or Hirumasbabysis. Rated M for blood and violence, coarse language, and any other reasons that may occur later in the story._

_Thank you, Mori-senpai._

**Black and White - Chapter 5: Doubts and Worries**

**Kyori Ootori's POV**

I opened my working eye and looked around an all-too-familiar bright room. The lights stung me for some unfathomable reason, and my arm throbbed in pain from more than the light.

I had lived through that? How in the hell? I stabbed myself to hell, and my wrist got sliced open…How is that possible?

I tried to sit up, but a hand on my forehead stopped me. I looked up to see that it was Kyou-sama. He had a pitying expression on his face along with a few emotions that seemed concerned and disappointed. "Kyou-sama…let me sit up…" I pleaded.

"I can't. The doctors said not to. And with all this equipment on you, you really shouldn't." He replied, holding a cord with a red liquid in it. I looked down and I had a breathing mask on, and an IV in one arm. I really beat myself up, and for failing to end it, this is what I got. I feel so stupid… "Oh, and Nekozawa's on his way. Kyori, what happened to you?"

I lay back down and looked away from him. I couldn't tell him… He'd be upset with me and… well, he probably already guessed, anyways… "Me."

He sighed and sat down next to me. "Kyori, you were trying to do worse, weren't you?" When I didn't respond, he turned my head to face him and looked at me sternly. "Kyori, answer me. What were you trying to do?"

I was saved (or so I thought) by the door swinging open and Neko-kun running over to me. "Kyori! Are you alright?" He demanded in a concerned voice. I bit my lip behind the breathing mask and averted my eyes elsewhere, which unfortunately was my arm, directing his eyes in the same direction. "What in the..? Who did this?" I looked to Kyouya for help, and he walked over to Neko-kun and whispered in his ear. I watched as his eyes widened before turning my head and closing mine.

"Failure ends in remorse…" I whispered to myself as Neko-kun sat down next to me. I twitched at the lights again and hissed when he moved the covers a little. "Kyou-sama, can you turn off those gods-damned lights?"

Both boys made surprised sounds and Neko-kun turned my face to look at him, causing me to open my eyes. "Are you alright, Kyori? Why are you complaining about the lights? You sound so angry at everything, what's the matter with you?"

I blinked and gripped the pillow with my arm that didn't have an IV in it, pulling the soft fabric halfway over my face. "I don't know…"

Kyouya-sama turned the lights off like I asked, and I immediately felt more comfortable. Curling up to Neko-kun, who was still sitting up, I kept my IV'd arm still so it didn't screw with anything and made a noise of comfort. I liked being as close to my perfect Russian as possible. And yet, I purposely tried to leave him violently. It was to demolish his pain, I suppose, so I guess it still makes some shred of sense.

No, not just his. Everyone's. All of my friends. But was I able to? No, not even close. I got stuck in this hospital again, and I'm not even in a coma of any sort. No permanent damage, nothing. But what the hell was I supposed to do now? I couldn't sit up to do more damage, I didn't even have the strength to pull the IV needle from my arm. I can't end their suffering caused by me. Am I not allowed to? But why not? I'm a worthless burden, shouldn't I be able to end my own life?

Or maybe that's it. Am I so worthless, my life doesn't have to end? So pathetic I don't have the ability to end it myself? And Akito-sama and Yuuichi-sama won't do it. They want to see me suffer, they don't want me dead.

At least…I don't think so… Do they? Was there any way to tell if they did or not? Was I allowed to know? Am I allowed to have anything I want, even if it's just knowledge of my own fate?

No, of course not. Don't be ridiculous, Kyori. You're not allowed anything. Just try your hardest, though even that's not enough. Keep suffering until the end and watch your allies cry over you. You're destined to endure this hell until the day you finally die…

But even then, where do I go? Heaven, Hell? Have I actually been a good person, but treated like I haven't? Or am I going to a second hell? It can't possibly be any worse than this one. No, it's impossible. I'm already living through the worst of the worst, could the afterlife really be so horrible in hell? I'd deal with it. One day, I'll be able to compare my life with my afterlife. Who knows? Maybe my death will be something I should have anticipated…

I was then snapped out of my thoughts by a voice calling for me. "Kyori? Are you alright? You're spacing out. Kyori!" It exclaimed. I immediately recognized the voice as Neko-kun and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" I asked, wondering of through my depressed stupor, I had missed something important.

He smiled and chuckled a little. "No, you didn't miss anything. I was just worried that you were no longer in your own mind."

I laughed a fake, light laugh and nuzzled my head against his hand which he had been petting my head with since I couldn't sit up. "No, I'm still here." Somehow or another… Then I remembered something I had been wondering in the back of my head. "Who brought me here?"

Neko-kun brushed the back of his hand against my cheek I had been nuzzling it with and chuckled. "The butler. I'll have to thank him later. But as soon as Ootori called me, I rushed over. But, back to the earlier subject…" He took my face in both his hands and examined it carefully, a curious, worried look in his eyes, "…Why on earth is the light bothering _you_?" He seemed to be asking himself more than me, but I answered anyways.

"I…I already said I'm unsure,,, I'm confused about it myself…"

He smiled a "I may never understand you" smile and touched his lips to mine, closing his eyes. I refrained from touching him with either of my arms, seeing the state both were in, and returned the gesture, closing my eyes as well. When he pulled away, he rested his head on top of mine and put his arms around me. "I hate seeing you hurt like this…"

I hate it when he says that. It makes me feel even worse about failing. But I guess, as much as it would be better for him and everyone, it would still upset him if I were to die. Why did he have this unhealthy attachment to me? I'm not good for him, and he knows it. So why the hell does he insist on keeping me so close to him? It didn't make any sense!

But I suppose the world never really makes sense once you think about it. We're born to die and we take things but never really give anything back. And what do we get for being born in this world other than what we take on our own? It's different for everyone. I suppose I was just given a lot of the world's misery so others wouldn't have to deal with it when they were born. But was this right?

What am I saying? This is just. Don't doubt what you've already decided. You've chosen this path, now take it, Kyori. You're not allowed to go back. If you turn around, you'll regret it even more. Live and die with this decision.

"Kyori, I think you should get some sleep. Maybe the lights thing is a sign that you're sick." Neko-kun told me.

I thought about it for a minute. Maybe he was right. "I guess. We'll see. Okay…" I replied, cuddling up to what I could of him. I felt his hand stroke my hair as another pair of hands removed my glasses and I began to drift off to sleep. I hoped for a good dream, but being around Neko-kun was most likely the best I would ever get.

_A/N: You know…I'm not exactly sure what that chapter was supposed to be. I need to work harder, dammit! I'm sure the next chapter won't take too long, but in case it does… IM SORRY!_

_Mori: Calm down. I'm sure everything will be alright._

_I guess… Thanks, Mori-senpai._

_Mori: *nods*_

_Kyouya: Read and Review, please._


	6. Kami sama

_A/N: Okay, this one is probably REALLY short, so I'm warning you now. I'm also very sorry for the large words that you may or may not need a dictionary for!_

_Mori: It doesn't matter how long it is. I'm sure it's the quality that matters._

_Thanks, Mori-senpai. Will you go ahead and do the disclaimer?_

_Mori: Yes. The authoress owns nothing except for her OC Kyori, and the plot. Any other OCs that show up belong to Demonyokokuramafan or Hirumasbabysis. Except for a certain character in this chapter and maybe one more after. I'm not sure if I can claim him, but I won't. I do not, nor do any of my friends, own him, either. Rated M for blood and violence, coarse language, and any other reasons that may occur later in the story._

_Thank you, Mori. Let us continue._

**Black And White - Chapter 6: Kami-sama**

**?'s POV**

I had to take immediate action. This was getting to be too much on her. Though, in my current state, what could I possibly do for her? All that had happened… was she sincerely blaming herself? It was not right. I had to rectify this fact.

Late that night when the Nekozawa boy and the child's cousin had left, I found my way into her hospital room. She lay there, looking as innocent as she certainly was. Every tranquil rising and falling breath she took was one she deserved after all she has been put through.

But what had she done to herself? These perforations in her arm… And after she had done so, she called out towards a god…

But after all of the anguish she had been put through, how is there potential that she still had faith in such deities? Or…

Did she blame them? I assume it is a coherent thing to do. She has all the entitlement to do so. As I reached across the bed and placed my hand upon her cratered limb, I gazed upon her serene expression she held in her sleep. So calm, yet she had nearly severed her own appendage. Even to myself, she was an enigma.

I retracted my hand only to run the back of it across her cheek and keep it placed there. How could I let this continue? And for so long… Perhaps I was indeed the one at fault. This child had no validation for placing the guilt on herself… Indeed, this must be rectified.

"Kyori…" I called out in an endeavor to wake her. There was always the gamble that she was unable to hear me… "Kyori, awaken. I must speak with you."

She did not move much, but she had. Even if only a small amount. Her lips moved, but I could not hear what she had to say. "What is it, Kyori? Awaken and speak with me." My long black hair brushed against her face and she began to recede, causing my eyes to widen at this reaction. What had they done to her? She should feel comforted with my presence, yet she recoils at certain touches. "Kyori…"

"Yuuichi-sama…stop…I'm sorry…" The child pleaded, tears rolling down her sleeping face, once tranquil, now distressed.

They blamed her for their father's arrest… Pressing guilt on their own blood… I cannot let them execute this further. Placing a hand on her forehead to calm her, I began to hear footsteps approaching the room. Footsteps that resounded throughout Kyori's mind.

"Akito, hurry up! Before someone notices we're here!" Yuuichi's voice ordered.

"I'm trying. You're going too fast." His brother responded.

They cannot be here. I will not allow them to harm the child any longer. I am the one to be held responsible for her fate.

I did not move. I stood there with a hand on Kyori's forehead to keep her at ease, and faced the door to her hospital room. Yuuichi, then. Waiting for him to enter the room, I kept my eyes on the entrance. But there is the gamble that they cannot see me. "Yuuichi, why do I have to-?"

"Just go!"

The door opened, and my hand moved from the child's forehead to her shoulder. In her sleep, a hand came up to mine and she rested her head on the both of them. She knew of the tension to come, and found the more secure presence. She knew I was here to protect her.

**Akito Ootori's POV**

Why does Yuuichi always make ME do the dirty work when it ISN'T beating the hell out of Kyori? Why can't HE do anything for once? I guess it doesn't matter, as long as we get the job done. She had no right to get Toosan arrested.

I opened the door and walked in, looking all over it. My eyes settled on something next to Kyori's hospital bed and widened. "Who are you?" I demanded. He definitely didn't look like a doctor. He had very long black hair and wore a dark blue male Kimono with silver patterns all over it. And those silver eyes definitely weren't normal. Something about him seemed slightly familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Leave." He ordered in a strong tone. "You have done enough mutilation to this child. I will not accept this any longer while I bear witness to it."

He spoke like he was something great. And how on earth could he have ever bore witness to anything we'd done to her? "What the hell are you talking about? Who the hell are you?"

"The one presently responsible for anything that occurs in the presence of this child. I have allowed this to go on much too long. I cannot tolerate any more abuse to her." His eyes narrowed at me, and a chill ran up my spine. There was something strange about this man, but I disregarded it. What was he talking about? I had never seen him anywhere near the bitch, how could he be responsible for her?

"I've never seen you before. How can you possibly have ever been appointed in charge of her?"

"Not many people have the privilege of perceiving me. But I have now come here to protect this child. As it is my responsibility to do so. Now leave or you will regret any decision you make from this point and on."

I scoffed. Was this guy serious? He was just as insane as that Nekozawa kid! 'Regret any decision you make'? "Just who the hell are you?" I asked, laughing a little.

"You seem to ask that a lot."

"Because you constantly fail to answer the question. What is your name? And how is that bitch your responsibility?"

The expression on his face that my words caused was not pleasant. He seemed rather angry, and something was wrong with his eyes. They were _glowing_. The windows flew open and gusts of wind flew in and the moonlight fluctuated.

There was no way this was actually happening. He couldn't actually be such a person, could he? He doesn't exist. There must be something wrong with my mental health. I'll have to ask Yuuichi for a checkup or something. Or maybe this was a dream. No, it was all to real to be dream. What in the world _was_ this? "How dare you insult her in such a way when the only one deserving of those words are you and that brother of yours? She is in many ways pure and you tainted men believe that you can regard her in such vulgar manners. You have all the validation of a grain of rice to behave in such ways. Heaven would hastily reject the both of you. Leave this child be!" He ordered in a more strict, malicious, protective voice than before.

"Akito, what the hell's taking so long?" Yuuichi demanded from the hall. I was staring at the figure before me who kept his hand near Kyori as he had screamed at me. Was he really such a being? How is this possible? "I'm coming in there!"

"Leave, and take him with you." As these words were spoken, the figure's eyes looked towards the door and ceased glowing. The wind died down and the windows closed, along with the moonlight going back to normal. Was he really who I though he was? Or was my mind playing tricks on me?

**?'s POV**

These boys are obdurate. I may not have the ability to cause them to cease their actions. And I most probably cannot prohibit them from harming this child tonight. I could only stand my ground and witness the abuse. What manner of protector does that make me when I cannot do anything? Perhaps it was inane to come here at all.

I glared aggressively at the door that Akito had entered through, and Yuuichi entered the room as well. It was evident that the elder brother was also the more sadistic one, as he went straight to Kyori's perforated arm. My eyes reallocated towards Akito before setting back on his brother. He seemed confused, and may have thought that perhaps his sibling could not perceive my existence. "Yuuichi." I said to get his attention. My words did not seem to reach him. Perhaps he could not perceive me in actuality… Which only meant I could not do anything to prohibit his imminent actions.

As this seemed to be the case, my sight reallocated to the younger brother. "Forbid him for harming her." I demanded. He looked at me with confusion and slight alarm.

"Why can't you?" He asked, His voice seemed much less secure than it had been initially.

"What was that?" Yuuichi asked in an unnecessarily harsh tone. "Who are you talking to?"

"I…But- Can't you see him, too?" Akito stared anxiously at his sibling, most probable he was sincerely worried for his mental well-being. "Don't tell me I'm crazy, Yuuichi!"

"I'm going to have to do a full scale examination on you. There's nothing there, Akito. Go wait in the car if you're having a nervous breakdown. I thought you said you could handle this…" He turned back to Kyori and made fleeting work of the bandages encasing her perforated arm. Blood had continued to spill from the punctures in the appendage though subsequent to hospitalization. That must be the purpose the intravenous needle serves.

The intravenous needle…why does he possess it in his hand…? And why would he liberate her blood flow…? The pieces of this enigma came together, causing me to fly into a rage. How dare he? "Yuuichi, if you dare to do such a thing you will regret it!" Akito ducked as the natural instances that had occurred when he had enraged me earlier began once again. "You leave here immediately, embodiment of sin!"

He seemed perplexed himself. He did not notice the moon, but the wind puzzled him greatly. "The weather changed suddenly…That's strange…"

"INSOLENCE!" Without ability to stop him, my hand could not touch him to pull him away from the intravenous needle, and he lucratively detached it from the child's artery.

Akito ran to his brother and pulled on his arm. "You did what you wanted to, now let's get out of here before someone finds us!" He pleaded. The one sibling I considered having the ability to change his thinking…They are both hopeless sadists…

As they left the room, I turned back to look at the child. How is it viable that she has such a tranquil expression in the state she is? Her hand began to slip away from my own as she began to suffer from Exsanguination. In an endeavor to prohibit this, I reached for the intravenous needle and sought to pick it up and reinstate it in her arm, but I failed to have validation to do so. Holding my ground, I stared remorsefully at her serene face. I could do nothing for her. "I apologize, child."

_A/N: GAH, BAD! I won't be surprised if I get a flood of flames and bad reviews for this one! *smacks self upside the head with a dictionary* BAD GIRL! WRITE BETTER! And look at that evil, evil cliffhanger-like…thing._

_Mori: Don't be so hard on yourself. You did your best._

_Thanks, Mori._

_Kyouya: Read and Review, please._


	7. Two Birds With One Stone

_A/N: MUHAHAHAHA! Last chapter gave you a scare, didn't you? Want me to kill the wait? No? OH WELL! I'm on a roll! I wouldn't be surprised if I finished this fanfic by February!_

_Mori: You're really hung up on this "accomplishment" thing, aren't you?_

_Maybe. But be quiet. Except for the disclaimer. You can do that.,_

_Mori: Alright. The authoress owns nothing except for her OC Kyori, and the plot. Any other OCs that show up belong to Demonyokokuramafan or Hirumasbabysis. Rated M for blood and violence, coarse language, and any other reasons that may occur later in the story._

_Kyouya: Let's continue._

**Black and White - Chapter 7: Two Birds With One Stone**

**Umehito Nekozawa's POV**

It was already hard to sit in school when I knew that Kyori was in the hospital. But it was even harder when I was at home in the same mind state. For some reason, they wouldn't let me in when I tried. I'm worried about her. I've got to try again.

Grabbing my cloak and wig, I left for the hospital after putting them on. Something HAD to be wrong. But what could have happened? If one of the doctors messed up and hurt her with something, I…I'll sue them, that's what I'll do. Maybe worse. I can't have anyone hurting Kyori, even if it's by accident. If she's hurt when I get there…

There'll be hell to pay.

"Master Umehito, is something the matter?" The butler asked from near the door.

"I need you to drive me up to the hospital again. I have to get in there to see Kyori no matter what."

"Of course, Master Umehito. I'll bring the car around immediately."

"Thank you." I stood inside at the door to wait. I was trying to be patient about this, but something was telling me I absolutely HAD to be there. Some sort of weird…

Oh, that's just my cell phone. I looked at the screen as I brought it out and the word "Ootori" was lit up. I clicked the talk button and pressed the speaker to my ear, wondering what Ootori was calling me about. "Hello?" I answered.

I swear I heard a sobbing noise before he spoke, but it might've just been me. "Nekozawa-senpai…You have to get down here. Immediately." He told me, seeming to be forcing the words up his throat.

"Ootori? Is something wrong? Where are you?" Please don't say it… Don't say it…

"The hospital." He said it… "And yes. Very. Just hurry. Please."

Ootori's acting strange…If something's wrong, then for him to be acting like this, something must be _really_ wrong… "Alright. I was heading there anyways."

He didn't say anything else before hanging up. I stared at my beeping phone as I heard the door open in front of me. What was going on…? "Master Umehito, the car is right outside."

"Thank you. Let's hurry." I ran outside and got into the car, closely followed by my current escort. Kyori… please be alright…

**Kyouya Ootori's POV**

God damn it…How the hell did this happen? I shouldn't have left her alone last night, no matter what the doctors said. They're from the Ootori company anyway, so they would've listened! I'm such an idiot…

Unless…Yuuichi and Akito set this up on purpose, and they…were they the ones who…? It had to be. No one else would do this. No one. Yuuichi and Akito are the only ones with any _real_ problem against Kyori.

I'd better prepare for when Nekozawa-senpai gets here… This isn't going to be pretty…And when Takako or Hunny-senpai finds out…and Renge, too. How on earth will I handle Renge…? How will I handle myself…? This cannot end well.

The worst sound I could think of at this point would be Nekozawa's car pulling into the parking lot of the hospital. When I hear that sound, it's all downhill from there… Oh wait, I am hearing it. Damn. Stay calm. Looking out the window, I saw Nekozawa-senpai running from the car and towards the building as fast as I'd ever seen him. Did he already know, or had he had a bad feeling about this before I called? Either way, neither was good.

"Ootori-san?" One of the nurses called from the doorway as she walked in. "How are you faring? I know this must be difficult…"

"I'm alright, thank you. However, I must apologize in advance for any sudden outbursts or crying. Her boyfriend is about to come up here."

"Oh my. Well, alright, I'll keep that in mind. Would you like me to explain to him, or do you think you can manage, Ootori-san?"

"I think I should handle him, either way. But thank you."

"Alright. If you need anything, you can get any nurse or doctor." With that, she left with a slightly sympathetic expression on her face.

And, as if on cue, Nekozawa-senpai ran into the room just as the nurse had left. "Is she alright? What's wrong with her?" He demanded. When I didn't respond and just stood there, staring at my tormented cousin, he grabbed me by the front of my shirt and shook me. "Dammit, Ootori, don't stay quiet, because you're the one who called me up here!"

I pushed up my glasses and tried to hold back tears. "Nekozawa-senpai…She's dead."

**Umehito Nekozawa's POV**

Wh…What? He can't be serious. "What the hell, Ootori? Is this some kind of sick joke?" I demanded, shaking him by the front of his shirt. This was NOT funny.

"No, senpai. Look at her." He said, looking at her himself. I did as told, and it was true she didn't look very good at all, but she couldn't be dead…

Letting go of the second-year, I went to sit next to her, only to see a whole lot of blood on one side of her and somewhat all over her stomach, and her stabbed arm unwrapped. "What the hell? Who did this? She really IS gonna die if we don't fix this!" I was glaring at Ootori with the worst expression I could muster, and he simply grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little.

"Nekozawa-senpai, she's _already_ dead. Get a hold of yourself. Feel her skin and look at her. We can't do anything, she's gone."

Hesitating and trembling a little, I put a hand on her cheek, and she was cold as ice, her skin was pale, and her lips were a blue-ish color. "No… this has to be a trick, a joke of some kind!" She can't be dead… There's no way… Maybe this is the Host Clubs version of a sick joke, or maybe even revenge for that Halloween prank,,, "This is a sick, disgusting joke, Ootori!"

I found myself looking down at Kyori again after feeling a pain in my face. Did he slap me? "It's not a joke, senpai! I'm serious, this isn't a game, or a joke, or a prank. She's dead! I wouldn't joke about her like this, it's hurting me, too, you know!" When I looked back over at him, his eyes were overflowing with tears and his glasses were slipping. "Come out of your insane denial! She's gone…"

I sat down, my eyes wide and practically glaring daggers into the floor. Is she…really gone? What on… "Who did this…?" I brought out my Belzenef puppet and looked at him for support. "What do we do, now, Belzenef?" I made him make an upset expression and hung my head as well, tears starting to fall from my eyes as well. "I can't believe this…"

No, I wouldn't believe it. She had to be alive. I shook one of her shoulders and sobbed as I tried to speak to her. "Kyori, please, wake up…Come on, I know you're still alive, please…" I pleaded and begged. "Please, I want to see those beautiful grey eyes of yours, I want to see you get out of the hospital again, please, wake up, I don't want to see you go!"

Holding her hand, I fell to my knees on the floor, crying my eyes out. I felt a hand on my shoulder and pressed my forehead to the hand I was holding. "I know it's hard, senpai. I'm having difficulties dealing with it, as well. But we'll make it all right." Ootori explained. "We may not be able to bring her back, but we can get back at whoever did this to her."

I tried to hold back my sobbing and took a deep breath to contain my anger. "She was murdered?"

"Yes. I'm sure you already have the same idea as to who."

Yuuichi and Akito…Damn them…Burn in hell, you bastards… "What did they do? I want to know how I should make them suffer."

"Sometime around 3 this morning, or, that's what the doctors said after examining her, she suffered from Exsanguination."

'Exsanguination'? What does that mean? "Meaning?"

He sighed and sat in the bed next to Kyori and I looked up at him. "She bled to death. Her IV was removed along with the bandages. Her body had never stopped bleeding after her rage fit the day before yesterday, so by letting it flow and removing what was introducing more blood to her body, she was murdered."

"And it was Yuuichi and Akito, no doubt. No one else would do this to her…" I insufficiently held back my own rage fit, and tried to calm myself down by taking deep breaths. "Kyori…I'll get them back, Kyori. I'll make them suffer for ending your life…"

"Excuse me?" A voice asked from the doorway. I looked to see the nurse that Kyori had been fond of, Nurse Katsumi.

"You work here, too?" I was trying to distract my mind, but the clipboard in her hand told me that I wouldn't be for very long, anyway.

"Yes. I work anywhere that the Ootori family needs me to. Anyway… I came with some interesting, and… slightly more depressing information for you, Nekozawa-san. Since I heard from another nurse you were coming."

Oh hell, _more_? Put salt in the wound, why don't you? I sighed, trying to contain myself. "What is it?"

"Well…It seems that…Kyori was a week pregnant."

I held my breath before hearing something hit the floor. My eyes widened at the nurse before flashing to Ootori who was now missing his glasses, and his eyes were wide in shock. I looked back at the nurse with my shocked expression and she blinked. "How…How the fuck is that possible?" Ootori asked. Obviously, he was not very pleased with this news, and neither was I. Who the hell got her pregnant?

"I don't know, but after the examination, we found her to be pregnant."

"Well, who knocked her up?" I snapped. "When I find the bastard that hurt her like _that_, _he's_ dead, too…"

"No suicide."

I blinked, not quite sure I understood. "What did you say?"

"The child was yours, Nekozawa-san."

In my confused and shocked stupor, I almost didn't notice being grabbed by the hood by Ootori. "What the hell were you thinking, Nekozawa?" He demanded. "Why would you do that? I ought to-"

"Wait, wait, wait! I don't remember ever touching her! I don't understand! I swear, I didn't do anything, Ootori!"

"You expect me to believe that shit when there's proof in her dead womb?"

"Well, Kyouya-sama, there IS one possibility… There are certain medical instances where it can happen in their sleep. So, that's a possibility. If Nekozawa-san claims he didn't do anything, it _can_ be true."

"'Medical instances', huh?" He looked me in the eyes, and I shrank back in fear. "I can't see you clearly. Where'd my glasses go…?" I handed them to him and he continued glaring me in the eyes. "I guess you don't seem like the kind of person to do something like that…You're off the hook. But if I find out that it was on purpose, you're dead."

He released my hood and I fell to the floor. To be perfectly honest, death sounded good to me right now. Maybe I'd see Kyori again…But on the other hand, I was _so_ _confused_. How could I have possibly gotten her _pregnant_? It didn't make any sense…

Nurse Katsumi walked over to Kyori and quickly looked away. "It's so hard to see such an innocent girl like this…" She sighed.

That's it. Yuuichi and Akito did enough. They killed the girl I love, and even though I'd had no idea, I had a child that would have come eventually and they killed it, too. Something had to be done about those bastards… "Ootori, we've got to get back at those goddamned brothers of yours…"

"I'm already ahead of you. We have to investigate their rooms while they're out later today. Find ANY evidence we can. At least one of them has to be locked up."

I stood up and held Kyori's hand as I stared at her and hesitantly touched her stomach. "…I'll get them, Kyori…I promise…"

_A/N: EVIL CLIFFHANGERS! AND Oh my gods, Kyori was pregnant! Bet ya didn't see that one coming! I'm on a roll with this story lately!_

_Mori: Yes, you seem to be. Low scores on exams seem to be good for your readers._

_Yes. Anyways, I hope you all are still reading this story after what happened last chapter. I promise things will get good from here on!_

_Kyouya: Read and Review._


	8. Evidence

_A/N: Gah, okay, I know I pissed a lot of you off with the last few chapters. But it's going to get good!_

_Mori: You know they're still going to hold it against you anyway, right?_

…_Yes. (headdesk)_

_Mori: As long as you're aware. The authoress owns nothing except for her OC Kyori, and the plot. Any other OCs that show up belong to Demonyokokuramafan or Hirumasbabysis. Rated M for blood and violence, coarse language, and any other reasons that may occur later in the story._

_Alright, let's see if I can fix some damage, here…_

**Black and White - Chapter 8: Evidence**

**Umehito Nekozawa's POV**

For the next few days, all I could think about was ways I could have saved Kyori.

If I had stayed with her in the hospital…If I had taken better care of her…This is my fault. I underestimated them. I can't believe I let this happen to her… "Kyori…" I said out loud, hoping she could hear me from where she was. Heaven, I'm sure. "I'm sorry…" Tears rolled down my face as an image of her came into my head.

And she was _pregnant_? How on earth was it mine? What are the odds of it happening in our sleep like Nurse Katsumi said? So…this meant I lost a child..? Even if unborn, it was still mine. So I lost more than just the girl I love…I would have had a son or daughter, I…

I'm responsible for both their deaths. Maybe not directly, but… Even if not purposely, I still…I still could have prevented it… Oh god. This is all a nightmare, this can't be real. When I wake up, Kyori will be smiling at me and telling me about the baby herself.

Lying down on the bed in my dark room, I honestly believed this thought. When I wake up, Kyori will be next to me: nervous, but smiling.

…

"N…z..a…" A voice called out. I couldn't quite hear it well enough, but it seemed familiar… "Ne..za.a…"

"Who is it..?" I mumbled, blinking my eyes a couple times and turning my head in the direction of the voice.

"Nekozawa…Wake up…" The voice was clearer now, and I was sure it was who I thought it was as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Kyori?" She smiled at me and nodded, with a hand on her stomach. It was so good to see her again. "Oh thank goodness, you're alive! I knew it couldn't have really happened!" Tears filled my eyes as I pulled her close to me. She made a slight 'heh' sound and pulled away from me, standing next to the side of my bed. "K…Kyori?"

Tears flowed out of her eyes, and her other hand went to her stomach as well. "Get up. You have to help me get Yuuichi-sama and Akito-sama. Come on. Please help us." Around her last two sentences, her voice became scared or begging. "Kyori, what is i-" I began before seeing a tall black-haired man standing behind her with a bloodstained, rusted baseball bat in one of his hands.

"You'd better get up and help her." He laughed before raising the bat and going to crack it against Kyori's head.

…

"Kyori!" I screamed, sitting up as I was woken up by something cold on my face. Water? Why am I wet?

Wait…I was asleep? Was it just a dream? …So they're really gone…Damn… "Senpai?" A familiar male voice inquired.

I looked to my right to see Ootori standing next to those damned Hitachiins, who has a lightly dripping bucket. So it was them…Wait a minute. What are they doing here? "Ootori, what are you doing here? What time is it?"

"It's 3 A.M."

I blinked, wondering why, or how, he could say that like it was nothing. "Why are you in my room at such a time?"

"Akito and Yuuichi aren't home. This is the perfect time for us to get something to catch them with." He pushed up his glasses, and had a serious face as he spoke.

"What, do you mean…ransacking their rooms looking for evidence?"

"The least we can do for Kyori is get those murderers locked up."

The twins turned in his direction and saluted him. "Well said, Mama! We have to avenge Auntie!"

I blinked before turning serious and nodding before standing up. "Right. Lead the way, Ootori."

…

"Alright, Hikaru, Kaoru, stand watch. If you see anybody coming, other than Fuyumi, come tell us and get out of here. Nekozawa-senpai and I are going to look for something - anything to use against Yuuichi and Akito. If neither of them pay for this, I won't be able to accept it." Ootori said, his hand gripping the doorknob on Yuuichi's room.

"Yes, Mama!" The Hitachiins replied, turning and walking towards the stairs to watch for Kyouya's brothers.

"Akito's room is right there." Ootori pointed right across the hall at a door. "I'll take care of that room, you look around in here. If Hikaru and Kaoru get you first, come get me and I'll get you out of here. We can't get caught or we won't have another chance to get them back for what they did to Kyori." As he was talking, he had opened the door to Yuuichi's room before walking to Akito's. "Anything bloody will probably lead us to them. The bat they used - anything."

I nodded before walking into Yuuichi's room, and immediately began to believe I had walked into the room of a neat freak. Which he probably was. And with that behavior, he probably threw everything out… Well, it never hurt to look. But where would any of it be? The dresser? The closet?

Those were the first places I looked, but nothing that seemed like it would help was there. I continued to search for what seemed like hours since it was all in vain, but when I looked under the bed, I found a shoe box. What neat freak keeps a shoe box under his bed? And for what? I soon got my answer when I opened the box, but dropped it and crawled back in fear. "K…Kyori…" I gasped out loud, daring to look at the box's contents again against my better judgment.

Yuuichi was one sick bastard. The box held photos of Kyori after they beat her, and even a few of when they went into the hospital to kill her. And these gloves are bloody as hell. A broken pair of glasses… probably one of Kyori's… And… what the- What the hell is this? I took a small bottle - about the size of someone's thumb - full of red liquid. Oh no. You can't honestly tell me this is… Once again, against my better judgement, I opened the bottle carefully and took in it's scent before flinching at it's strong smell.

He was definitely sick! Keeping her blood in a vial, how insane was this guy? What use could he possibly have for keeping all of this? Glasses, bloodstained clothes… none of this, especially the pictures, is necessary. And her blood? Did he need a million memoirs of what he's done to our lives?

But…I suppose this definitely gives us enough evidence to get back at the bastards… But I wonder if Ootori found anything on Akito…

I gasped when I heard the door open and quickly put everything back in the box, hiding under the bed. "Senpai!" Ootori's voice said quietly. "We have to go, they're back! I found the bat."

Crawling out of my hiding place, I kept the box in my hand. "And I found more." I replied.

…

"OH MY GOD!" Ootori yelled, backing away from the shoe box I'd abducted from Yuuichi's room, causing me to jump. I'd never seen him react to anything like that, nor had I ever heard him yell at all. "This is insane! What happened to him to make him such a sick man?"

"If only we knew…" I sighed, wanting to destroy everything in that box. He had no right to keep all of this. The pictures would be the first to go… I'd take them all to my room, hold them over a candle, and watch them burn… Memoirs of Kyori in this state, they… they just don't need to exist. And now that I've seen exactly what they did to her, I… I have to catch them no matter what. They have to pay for this.

"This is definitely enough to get Yuuichi arrested. And the bat in Akito's room is enough to get him. That, and he's in some of the photos in here…" I watched as Ootori looked through the pictures, and picked one particular one out of it. "Here. You would probably want this. I don't know what it's doing in here, but…"

Raising an eyebrow, I took the photo from him and looked at it. It was a picture of her lying down on her bed, asleep and looking rather peaceful without her having been hurt that I could see. "What _was_ this doing in here..?"

"I don't know. But we'd better get all of this to the police. But tomorrow. Yuuichi and Akito will get suspicious if I'm not at home and it's this early in the morning. Can you hold on to all of this? It can't stay with me or it might end up back in their hands."

I nodded as I put the photo in my jacket and put the top back on the box. "Yes, I can. Anything to get back at those bastards…"

"Alright then. I'll see you later today. Get some sleep." With that, he left me to my own thoughts.

After changing, I began to silently ask questions. Kyori…Did you put this picture in here? Did you know what was coming? Or did you just take precautions? Why did you let them do these things to you? You could've talked to me about it… You didn't deserve this…

I laid down on my bed, having put the photo in a drawer and the evidence in my closet, and gripped my pillow tightly as tears flowed out of my eyes and the small amount of wind coming from a small crack in the window blew out the candles. I wanted Kyori… I wanted her back so much…

_A/N: Awww… that was so sad…_

_Mori: It's a Romance/Tragedy. It's supposed to be sad._

_I know! That's my specialty. Romance/Tragedy and Romance/Drama._

_Mori: And yet you've been single all your life._

…_We don't talk about that._

_Kyouya: Read and Review_


	9. Protected Grave

_A/N: Okay, I did NOT get it done by the time I'd hoped. But here is the last chapter to Black And White._

_Mori: The soft of you will cry, the blood junkies will be thrilled, and those who crave angst, she thinks it's in here. The authoress owns nothing except for her OC Kyori and the plot. Any other OCs that show up belong to Demonyokokuramafan and Hirumasbabysis. Rated M for blood and violence, coarse language, and any other reasons you find in the story._

_Thank you Mori. And now, one of the saddest things I've ever written!_

**Black And White - Chapter 9: Protected Grave**

**Umehito Nekozawa's POV**

Life had been unfair these past few weeks, but this was just cruel.

Kyori's funeral wasn't just depressing, it was tainted. Yuuichi and Akito took it upon themselves to come, and they pretended like they had hearts. Acting like they'd actually mourn her death is just cruel. If it wouldn't only worsen the situation, I'd kick their asses right here. They had no right to be at Kyori's funeral, and I wondered why they weren't burning from all the kindness in the room. I wished they would…

Ootori apparently noticed my anger and put a hand on my shoulder. "Clam down, senpai. They'll get what they deserve soon enough." He reminded me.

I nodded and kept my hands in fists on my lap, attempting to contain myself. But when Yuuichi went up to say something, my legs reacted, and I stood up, yelling at him. "You bastard, don't even start! You never gave a shit about her! In fact, you and Akito were the ones who killed her, so don't act innocent!" I snarled.

"Senpai, calm down!"

"No! These murderers shouldn't be here! They're only going to agitate something!"

"We did no such thing!" Yuuichi replied, slamming his hand on the podium. "How do we know it wasn't you, Nekozawa? You found out she was pregnant, so you assumed the worst and killed her, isn't that right?"

Got him. "Nobody knew she was pregnant until after she died, so how did you know if it hadn't been said that she was?"

He stiffened, gripped the podium, and sighed. "I'm-!"

"Yuuichi and Akito Ootori, stand up and put your hands where we can see them!" A demanding voice ordered after the doors opened. Everyone in the room turned to look at the voice's owner, which turned out to be a police officer. "Put them up!"

Yuuichi and Akito growled, but put their hands up and walked to the officers. "What did we do, officer?" Akito asked.

Two of them handcuffed Yuuichi and Akito before the first one answered. "You're under arrest for the abuse and murder of Kyori Ootori."

"Oh come on, this is bullshit, we didn't do it!" Yuuichi snapped before glaring at Kyori's coffin. "This is all your fault, you goddamned bitch! If you had learned your place on your own, we wouldn't have had to teach you! You paid in the end, anyway…"

"She didn't have anything to pay for! You and your father were idiots for deciding to mistreat her when you had no reason!" I yelled at them, going to follow and beat them before Kyouya stopped me.

"No, senpai. They're already getting what they deserve. Don't agitate the situation." He said.

I nodded, walking back to Kyori and silently pleading for her to wake up. But that seemed impossible. "At least… rest in peace, knowing that they can't do any harm to anything now."

"…Senpai, come on. They've got to take her to the graveyard." Ootori put a hand on my shoulder, and I shrugged it off, but nodded anyways. I probably won't sleep too well tonight…

…

I had to be grateful for the fact that it was raining that day. How typical, but it worked for me. I let the rain soak my blond hair, my cloak still on, but my hood down, and took the small vial of Kyori's blood Yuuichi kept out of my sleeve. "This is all yours, Kyori. It shouldn't be kept, and it shouldn't be wasted." I sighed, taking the cork out and letting the red liquid spill onto the dirt that covered her coffin. The rain quickly let it soak into the ground, and it was soon under it, out of sight.

"Thank you, Neko-kun…" A familiar voice said softly, quiet, wet footsteps approaching. "For everything…"

I turned around, my heart pounding in my chest. Sure enough, the voice matched the image in my mind which now stood in front of me. Kyori stood there, just as I remembered her before she died. Her stabbed arm was bandaged again, but her missing eye had a medical gauze eye patch over it. I didn't recognize the man standing behind her, and he looked rather feudal or imperial, so I was confused… "K…Kyori?" I inquired, making sure.

She nodded, but kept her eye looking down. "More or less…" She walked towards me and held out her hand, looking extremely upset. "I'm still dead, though… I'm sorry…"

I went ahead and attempted to touch her hand, and was surprised when it worked. She seemed surprised herself as well, and looked back at the man in the blue kimono, who shook his head sadly. "I am sorry, Kyori. I do not have the power nor validation to resurrect you." He said.

"But… Kami-sama, I-"

"I apologize, child. There is nothing I can do."

'Kami-sama'? Who was this person, and why was she calling him 'god'? "No, no, you don't have to apologize, you shouldn't have to!" Kyori seemed panicked as she spoke, and she immediately bowed to him.

"Who are you?" I asked, not sure if I should move at all. After all, she had to have a reason for calling him 'Kami-sama'…

"I am Tsukiyomi-no-Mikoto, god of the moon. I have been watching over Kyori since the day she was born, no, even preceding that. Even while she was an unborn child. I do, however regret placing her within the Ootori family now that I have seen how she had been mistreated…" He replied.

So… He really is a god? Is he serious? "You…you were the god who created her? How do I know this isn't faked?"

"Would a mere mortal have the capability to allow you to see Kyori one more time?"

True… Nobody could do that… And no woman could imitate Kyori. Everything about her is her own. Nobody looks or moves or acts anything like her. "That's true… I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

He held up a hand before he spoke again. "No need. The supernatural is rather incomprehensible. Your suspicions are only natural."

"But…if you're a god…why can't you bring her back?"

"I am the god of the moon, not death nor birth. I do not have the validation nor capability to do so. If I did, I would have resurrected her the very night she died. I created her, and now her seventeen years of life were in vain…"

I sighed sadly, feeling the tears roll down my face. "And…the baby, too?"

Kyori blinked and looked at Tsukiyomi with a confused expression. "What baby, Kami-sama?" She asked,

Tsukiyomi sighed and folded his hands in his kimono sleeves. "Child…you were pregnant when you died." He explained.

Her eye widened and she looked at her stomach, hesitantly putting her hands on it. "But I… I never did anything! Whose kid was it, how is that possible?" Tsukiyomi motioned toward me, and Kyori looked at me with slightly worried eyes. "Y…Yours, Neko-kun? When..?"

I shrugged and walked forward before gently taking her hands in mine. "I don't know. Nurse Katsumi said you were a week the morning after you died… And I don't remember ever touching you. Ever." I replied.

"It occurred in your sleep. I attempted to wake you prematurely to prevent it, but I could not." Tsukiyomi said. "It was not intentional."

Kyori nodded and looked back at me sadly. "It most likely isn't possible, Neko-kun…" She sighed.

"I thought not…" I replied. "Well… As much as I want you to stay… You probably have to go now."

She kissed the tears from my face before kissing me on the lips, and hugged me tightly before letting go altogether. "I'm sorry, Umehito… I'll keep watch on you, okay? Remember that. I love you."

"I will… I love you, too…"

"Take care." Tsukiyomi said as a strong wind came, the moon glowed brightly through the clouds, and they disappeared.

I stood there, unsure if I was still sane, having seen a god and my dead girlfriend. But I felt her hands, sure enough. And her lips definitely touched mine. No illusion or trick could fake that. They were definitely here. "Master Umehito, are you ready to leave?" The secretary called from the car.

Though obviously lying, I nodded and walked toward the car. Before I got in, I looked back at the grave and took one of my wooden curse dolls out of my sleeve. "One minute, please." I said, walking back toward Kyori's grave when he nodded. Not caring about the mud on the ground, I knelt in front of the tombstone and wrote a single name on the back of the curse doll, placing it at the base of the grave.

'Yuuichi Ootori'

_A/N: OH YES! Done! How was it?_

_Mori: I liked it, but it's the readers' opinion that matters._

_Oh yes._

_Kyouya: Read and Review…_


	10. Extra: Alternate End, Happy Continuation

_A/N: Y'all thought you were rid'a me, didn't you? NOPE! HO, NO. I has an extra chapter for all of you happy-ending junkies! It's a semi-alternate-ending that still continues after the original ending! You wanna know what happens? Then just read it, willya?_

_Hunny: You know why it's rated, but this chapter has nothing to do with it, so anyone can read this chapter!_

_Thank you, Hunny-senpai. Now, read on, my lovely readers!_

**Black And White - Alternate End/Happy Continuation**

**Normal POV**

The school bells rang, and a teenage girl scrambled to get to her classroom. She was always tripping or dropping things, so she had difficulty getting places on time.

Or in general.

This young girl was half blind, being the cause of her tripping, and dropping of items. Did that bother her? Never. She had friends and a nice family, so she didn't mind her disability.

Of course… It bothered her teachers.

"Tsukiyo-san, you're late again…" Her teacher sighed, looking at her in disapproval.

She chuckled nervously and bowed, accidentally dropping the book in her hand. "Oops! Oh and- and I'm very sorry I'm late, I tripped, and dropped my things, and they scattered everywhere…" She explained.

"Just go sit down…" As soon as she did, the teacher began rambling off about school events, and the boy next to her, Takuro, leaned sideways to talk to her.

"He's so mean to you! We should get back at him!" He smiled, bright violet-blue eyes full of excitement at the thought. All he got what her chuckling and shaking her head, and he slumped in his seat, pouting.

"And everyone, we have a new student at Ouran Academy, and he's been put in this class. He's just arrived, so make sure you don't treat him too badly…"

The Tsukiyo child really hadn't heard half of that, her eyes locked on the new boy. Though his features weren't too clear, he seemed familiar to her, though she wasn't sure how. Thus, she made a point out of following him out of the classroom once class was over, and she wondered why he didn't go outside though it was a break period.

However, she wasn't exactly sneaky. She was found out.

When she went to follow him around a corner, her jumped back out and made her drop everything. "Why are you following me?" He asked in his thick Russian accent.

The girl stuttered for a minute or so, scrambling her items into her bag this time. "I'm sorry, it's just that you seemed familiar, and I wanted to know why, so I followed you around to see if I could figure it out… I'm sorry if I'm coming off as a stalker…"

The boy blinked his barely visible blue eyes before they fixed on the grey ones of the girl who had followed him. He tilted his head, curious as to why he was getting the same familiar feeling from her. They stared at each other for the longest time until the school bells rang again, and they touched each other's hands.

"Kyori?"

"Umehito?"

**Tsukiyomi-no Mikoto's POV**

I smiled as I watched the two of them, the way they should have been in their first life. I could only hope that they stayed that way. This time, though, I will try harder to keep them together. That's what they deserve. I recreated them, that makes them my own responsibility.

"And you really want to watch those two children all their lives? You could have left them dead." Susano-o said, approaching me.

"You gave me the validation to do so, Susano-o. You should be the one to explain that to me." I replied.

"Very true. Though this is the last time I'll do something like this without payment, Tsukiyomi."

"Yes, of course." As he left my side, my vision locked back onto the young couple. I had an excellent feeling about this life.

_Alright, that was short, but it's just a small, extra thing for those of you who wanted a happier ending._

_So tell me, if I were to make a third one, would it be overkill? I really like this story, and it would be interesting to see it go on just for a little longer… I'd really appreciate an answer to that._

_So anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, you happy people. Cause my eyes are burning and I'm pretty sure that gave me a cavity or two. I love mush, but I love depressing stuff more. But I wrote this just for you! Don't you feel special?_

_So Read and Review, please! AND I WILL NOT SURPRISE YOU WITH ANY MORE EXTRA THINGS IN THIS STORY. This came to me like, last night, so…Yah._


End file.
